The present invention relates to a cooking pan and, in particular, to an improved cooking pan having a grease strainer that does not compromise the cooking surface and containment of food therein.
Cooking pans are well known in the culinary utensil art. A cooking pan may also be known as a frying pan, frypan, or a skillet. Cooking pans are generally a flat-bottomed pan used for frying, searing, and browning foods. The typical cooking pan is 8 to 12 inches in diameter with relatively low sides that flare outwards, a long handle, and no lid. Larger pans may have a small grab handle opposite the main handle. Traditionally, frying pans were made of cast iron. Although cast iron is still popular today, especially for outdoor cooking, most frying pans are now made from metals such as aluminum or stainless steel.
Cooking pans typically are relatively satisfactory for their intended purposes. However, on the other hand, the conventional cooking pan lacks special features that may increase the efficiency and ease of use of preparing food in a pan.
When it comes to attempting to drain a pan of grease or other liquid while keeping the solid food within, it can be quite the challenge for even a seasoned professional chef. Grease and other liquids are generally very hot and must be handled with extreme care. Not only is it difficult to ascertain the proper angle at which the pan must be tilted in order to commence the liquid drainage, but the angle must be slowly increased to maintain liquid flow. Accordingly, both chefs and amateur cooks tend to use a supporting culinary utensil, such as a pan cover or a large spoon or fork, to assist in draining the excess liquid by attempting to retain the solid food within the pan while allowing the liquid to drain over out of the pan. This process can prove to be awkward and if not done properly, hot liquids can spill or splash onto the handler, causing severe burns.
For the foregoing reason, there is a need for a cooking pan that will provide an efficient cooking surface as well as provide a safe and reliable manner of disposing of hot liquids contained therein.